bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Quincy
"We are the Wrath of God. We will destroy our enemies with His Fist."'' '' Black Quincy are Quincies who were killed by the Shinigami during the extermination and the downfall of the Quincy 200 years ago, before the mainstoryline of Bleach. When a Quincy died, he or she doesn't turn into a Hollow, but an Athrod or a Plus. The Athrods are a race with some similarities of the Hollows and have advanced technologies. They are the old enemies of the Shinigami. When the Shinigami are exterminating the Quincy, the Athrods came to a rescue to save the Quincy. It was a success, as the Athrods manage to rescue most of the Quincy. The Quincy, the ones who are rescued, transformed into the Athrod and became known as the Black Quincy because of their pitch black knight armor the Athrods gave them. The Black Quincy swore vengeance on the Shiningami for their downfall and extinction. With the help of the Athrods, the Black Quincy launch a crusade called the Vendetta Crusade against the Shinigami when the time has come. Along with their allies the Athrods, the Black Quincy are the main antagonists of Bleach: The Vendetta Crusade. Johnson Cain was the leader of the Black Quincy. The Vendetta Crusade arc The Athrods and the Black Quincy invaded Hueco Mundo. Nearly wiping out the Arrancars and ending the Espadas forever. They soon use the Hollows for cannon fodder, bait, or a distraction to the enemies. Appearance Unlike the original Quincy who had white tunics, the Black Quincy have armors that are entirely dark. Most of the Black Quincy look like Crusader knights and they have bright red eyes. Not much is known for their appearance. Black Quincy Powers and weapons With the advanced technologies the Athrods gave them, the Black Quincy are stronger than their former selves. Since they are now one of the Athrods, the Black Quincy have different dark powers and weapons but still have some old Quincy powers: '''Black Quincy Bow and Spirit Arrows- '''Identical to the Quincy bow and arrow but the color is red, the Black Quincy Bow and Spirit Arrows are more powerful and experts can shoot over 7,000 spirit arrows. It can also pierce through light armor. Not much is known about this weapon. '''Red Crossbows- '''the Red Crossbows can fire in a faster rate and can pierce through heavy armor. Not much is known about this weapon. '''Red Guns and other heavy weapons- the weapons are identical to the human weapons. These weapons are either weak or strong, depends on how different and how much Spiritual energy the wielders have. Not much is known about this weapon. Dark Zanpakutō- With these weapons, the Black Quincy are now powerful than the Soul Reapers and upgraded. The Dark Zanpakuto can easily broke a weaker Zanpakuto and, if broken, can regenerate quickly just like the other Zanpakutos that the Athrods have. Lower rank Black Quincy can activate a weak but still strong bankai. Not much is known about the Dark Zanpakuto '''Destruction Cross- '''Only highly ranked Black Quincy warriors can us this ultimate weapons. The cross has a large black eye on the center and can fire multiple strong ceros. If use too much, it will turn off and the eye on the cross will close, recharging for about fifty seconds. '''Abomination Cross- '''Only Johnson Cain can us the most powerful and ultimate weapon. This cross has a large bright red eye on the center and it can vaporize multipe victims to ashes. It also fire multiple ceros like the other cross weapons, but more powerful and stronger. It can recharge about twenty seconds. Category:Race Category:Races